Harry, Salazar Slytherin's Son!
by Jessica Slytherin
Summary: Salazar Slytherin had a son, with a time traveler, named Lily Evans. Harry gets kick out, after he gets a power, he can't control. Then Harry goes back in time, to find out who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

Lily walked into Harry's room, and looked down at him. He was only eight months old, but he already looked nothing like her or James, except his eyes. Harry had her eyes. She knew if James found out that she had cheated (before their marriage) when she was trapped a thousand years in the past, he would freak out and might hurt Harry.

She looked out the bedroom door, and cast a spell, his looks would change slowly in three months, and he would look like James, and not his father. Lily knew she had to tell Harry one day, because the spell would wear off, when, she did not know, but hoped it would be a while.

Unfortunately she never got the chance, and Harry grew up thinking he was James's child, even after his appearance changed when he was fifteen, because the change had been slow.

When Harry was sixteen he got the power to control wind, a power that few had had, normally it was in families, but there had not been anyone who could control any elements in about a thousand years. Controlling elements was dangerous, if you did not know how, and Harry had no clue as to how he was to control his power. Or where he could live, either, since he had accidentally caused a small indoor tornado, he was kicked out.

He wondered the streets until he came to a dark forest. 'I might be safer in here than out in the open.' Harry thought as he went in, after about five minutes of walking he lay down to sleep.

"Salazar, why do **I **have to go with you!" a man said as Harry began to awake. "Because Godric, you know how dangerous it is for **me **to be alone these days! And I rather enjoy you company." The man named Salazar said. "Yeah right." Godric mumbled. "What was that, dear cousin?" Salazar asked. "Nothing." Godric replied solemnly. "Admitting that you, the great Godric Alexander Gryffindor, is scared?" Salazar teased. "No, I am not scared." Godric said coldly, glaring at his cousin.

Fuck! Harry yelled, when he realized he was in the past, then wonder why he just cussed in Parseltongue. "Who are you?" Salazar asked. "Harry Potter." Harry replied. "Which of your parents were of Slytherin blood?" Godric asked. "Neither." Harry replied, not showing the hatred he felt about anything Slytherin. "Only a Slytherin can speak Parseltongue, no matter what anyone else may think, so you are of Slytherin blood." Godric told him.

"Well I am not; it is just because of this stupid curse scar, and a connection I have to the only living Slytherin, in my time period." Harry told him. Salazar came up to him and looked at the scar. He ran a finger across the scar. "It is not; you are a Slytherin, even if you do not know it. You are Lily Evans child, right?" Salazar asked. "Yes, how did you know." Harry asked. "She was a pureblood, her parents and sister were squibs, she was the heir of the Anderson family, and that mark, was made when a killing curse was shot at you. A mark of protection, placed upon an Anderson child after birth, it wears off after five years, but if the child was nearly killed, it leaves a mark, the Anderson mark. It gives the child knowledge and power. Only your mother could have cast it, being the only witch in about two thousand years, all the others were squibs. It unfortunately gives a connection until the one who tried to kill you is dead, but they normally do not survive." Salazar replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"My mother was a pureblood… my father, he could not possibly be a Slytherin, he hated everything Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed. "There is a possibility, I am your father." Salazar told him. "No!" Harry yelled, frightened and angry, at the possibility. "There is a potion that should tell your true parents, it takes three days to make. Godric we are going back to Hogwarts, I will go to Knockturn Alley another time." Salazar ordered.

"You think you can just order me around!" Godric yelled. "I can, I will, and I just did." Salazar replied. Harry snorted in amusement at the look on Godric's face. "Oh your definitely Salazar child, sure ugly and rude enough to be." Godric retorted spitefully after a few minutes pause. "Oh, really smart! Only took you Slytherins were not so bad, except to a Gryffndor, but he did not really believe it.

"So, what house are you in?" Salazar inquired. "Gryffindor…" Harry muttered. "Really, you seem more like one of Salazar's students." Godric said perplexed. "**Unfortunately**, I am in Gryffindor." Harry said glaring at his house's founder. "Automatic hate of a Gryffindors, and yet you will not believe there even a possibility…" Godric said. "Are all Gryffindors like him?" Harry asked Salazar. "Yes, but do not worry, I will make sure they do not come around, and bother you." Salazar told him in a protective voice.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked in a puzzled voice. "Because I, unlike Godric, and unlike his says too, have a heart." Salazar replied forlornly. "What is wrong? You sound so sad." Harry asked in a concerned tone. He could feel his pain, it was like it was his, but yet it he could tell it was not. Only a few people could get past the walls he placed around his empathy power, and they were an empath (Empath: Able to feel others emotions, comes from the word empathy, which is what that type of magic is called) too.

Salazar looked at him, then shielded his emotions. "You have that power too… Godric is always telling people that I am an evil dark lord. I am a dark wizard, not a lord, yet, and when I do become one it will not be forcefully. My father is a lord, and I am his only child, and therefore his heir. I am not evil either, I may be dark, but not evil, I will never be evil, unlike my cousin Marvolo Xavier Slytherin." Salazar said.

Godric looked over at them. "Marvolo wishes to kill Salazar. He does not really care about anyone else, only Salazar. He and his cousin are about the same in power, both very powerful, it would take Salazar, and me, or Helga, or Rowena or Salazar's father to defeat him, maybe you though, you are powerful… all the other powerful people are neutral, or on Marvolo's side, two are on his side, three are neutral." Godric said, having picked up on the last of their conversation.

Harry began to tell the two founders about his time period, and about Voldermort. Wondering if perhapshe could be a descendant of Marvolo. After they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry went to his assigned room, to wait the three days. He woke up the first morning, and grabbed a book to read, not realizing it was on the dark arts. He was quite fascinated and started to plot his revenge on the Dursley's. After finishing the book he noticed his lunch, chicken booth, two pieces of toast, and a glass of wine, all approved by the founders, disregarding his age, to make him happy. He ate his meal and went to read again, this time finding a book on the shadow arts (between dark and light), realizing what he read this time.

**Serpensortia- This is considered a shadow art because, most that cast this spell are Parseltongue and can control the snake. This spell will creates the snake, the size, type, and color the caster wishes. You have to imagine a snake and say the spell. Whatever you imagine it like, it will be like. You can not pick its personality, but it will be one suitable to yours, so you will get along with your snake. As soon as the snake is born, a snake that was just born elsewhere dies. The soul of the dead snake becomes yours, even though the snake was just born, you can envision its age.**

Harry being a bit lonely, and having told the founders to leave him alone, until the potion was done, cast the spell. He imagined a black snake, with a silver lightening bolt on it head (just for fun), and green eyes, he imagined it to be three feet, almost an adult, and a female cobra, he then cast the spell.

Hello, I'm Harry, what is your name? Harry asked to the snake. Alexia, master. It is a pleasure to meet you. Alexia said, bowing her head respectfully. It is nice to meet you Alexia Harry told her. I am honoured by your kindness, master. I will never betray your trust. Alexia said curling up in his bed. Good night, master. Alexia whispered to Harry as she fell asleep. Goodnight Alexia. Harry told the serpent as she drifted off to sleep.

Harry looked over at his table and noticed a house elf appear quickly, leave his food, then left. Harry ate his meal, this time a small salad without dressing, a baked potato with only butter and salt, and a chicken sandwich with a piece of lettuce, to drink he had milk. After eating he went to sleep.

That is mainly how Harry spent his days, read, eat, read, talk to Alexia (mainly about Salazar, and his life before he learned he was a wizard), eat, and then sleep. Sometimes he practiced some of the spells he read too.

On the third day right before the potion was finished Salazar wrote a letter to his father.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I have recently found out I may have a son. You remember Lily Evans, the heir of the Anderson family? She had a child, I recently found out. Who happens to be a Slytherin. In the time period Lilly's son is from there is only one Slytherin, and he tried to kill Lily's son.**_

_**So I doubt he is the boy's father, which means the father must be from different time period, and there is a possibility, that I am his father. So you may already have a grandchild. If that is so I wish to call off my arranged marriage.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

Harry was bored looking though spells and potions, and was now reading a book about purebloods, half bloods, and mudbloods (as the book called them).

**Purebloods- There are not as many purebloods being born as there once was, only 3 every year, around the world. Of them only one or two every five years happens to be legitimate. Most being born outside of marriage.**

**About a few hundred years ago, if that happened the child was to be given to muggles and named a mudblood, or muggle if they were a squib. But a law was past by Lord William Daniel Slytherin, in 795. It made all purebloods legitimate, if they could prove they were purebloods.**

**Most could not but there is new potion was made by a descendant of William Slytherin, in 987. Salazar Fredrick Slytherin, the best potions master in England, made a potion that would tell of the child's parents, and list their blood status.**

**Since then 9 of every 10 purebloods born without their parents being married, have been welcomed into the family, compared to 3 out of every 10 before. Pureblood family's that care about blood seem to welcome the purebloods into their family. However family's such as the Weasley's all purebloods, do not really care about blood, and do not welcome their family members, which has lead some to marry inside the family.**

So, if I am Salazar's child I will be made legitimate, by law, that his, possibly mine too, ancestor made. And my friend Ron's family is, weird, sick, um, I can not really think of a word to describe it… Harry told Alexia, and shuddered at the repulsive thought about Ron's family.

Interesting, will you accept Salazar as your father? Alexia asked. I-I do not know, he seems nice, a bit sad, but nice. So maybe. Harry said as Salazar came in the room. "Here is the potion, place three drops of your blood in it, then I will place it on this piece of parchment. In about a minute it will say… well you probably know, it looks like you have been reading about it." Salazar said as he noticed the book.

"Let us hope that is the only thing in this room, he is read. I do not want another dark wizard for a descendant." Lord Nathaniel Slytherin (Salazar's father) said. "It looks like he has been reading about the shadow arts." Salazar commented looking at Alexia.

Harry took the dagger Salazar gave him, and cut his left palm. He placed his hand over the small bottle, as soon as the third drop fell Salazar took it up, then placed the potion on the paper.

**Name: Harry James Potter **

**DOB: 07/31/1980**

**Mother: Lily Maria Evans/Potter**

**DOB-DOD: January 1, 1960-October 31, 1981**

**Real Father: Salazar Alexander Slytherin**

**DOB: July 29, 960**

**Believed Father: James Edward Potter**

**DOB-DOD: March 23, 1960-October 31, 1981**

**Real Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Believed Blood Status: Half blood**

**New Name:**

"If you want a new name, then place one drop of blood on the place where it says 'new name', the name you desire will appear. If not then give me your hand now, and I will heal it." Salazar told him. Harry placed his hand over the spot and the name: Harold Alexander Slytherin appeared.

"Hope you do not mind, me picking your middle name as mine. I wanted something that started with an A, and Alexander was the best I could think of. Also even though I changed my name from Harry to Harold, I want to be called Harry." Harry said. "I do not mind at all." Salazar said looking at his father who looked absolutely deadly. "Fine, he is my grandson, and if you accept him, I have no choice but to. It is called off, goodbye." Nathaniel said venomously, as he stormed out the door.

"I really do not like him. Is there a possibility he might kill me?" Harry inquired as calmly as he could (which was very calmly). "Um, yes there is. You see, if I did not have a son, I would have to marry April Paine, who is the heir of the Paine family. My father, your grandfather, really wanted me too. However since I do have an heir, even if you go back to your time period, I do not have to marry. But if you were to die, before you had a child, or went back then I would have to marry." Salazar explained, while he healed Harry's hand.

"Good for you then." Harry said tonelessly. "Not good, great!" Salazar said, not noticing Harry's tone, or lack of. Harry listened, nodding his head a few times, but not paying attention to what he said. As soon as Salazar left Harry decided to start reading and find a way to get back to his time period.

Harry wondered if Salazar really did care, or if it was an act (though to get though a emapths power you had to be a brilliant actor), so he would not have to get married. He doubted Salazar could care about him, he doubted anyone could truly care about **him**. And he wondered why he even cared if his father cared about him or not. 'Because he is your father.' one part of his brain said. The other said, 'I have gotten along this long without a family, without a true family… Why do I care?'

For that question, he had no answer. He just had started to care, but now he decided to forget about what he had learned, how could he have even thought Salazar was not evil!

He cursed his ill luck and let a few tears fall from his eyes, he placed the book back after finding his search pointless. Who would keep a book about time travel! He would have to find out how he had gotten there, or how his mother had gotten here and/or returned.

That was the only solution he knew of, until then, he would be stuck in this time period. He lay on his bed quietly thinking about how he would be able to stand this time period any longer. And how he could live when he already had an enemy, his own grandfather…


End file.
